bioniclefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Ild (Generation 1)
, Tales of the Masks|center}} Ild overgiver sig aldrig. Hvis den ikke kan brænde igennem, brænder den rundt om. Spær for dens vej og den sender gnister gennem luften, for at starte branden igen et andet sted. Ild finder altid en vej. skyder en stråle af Ild |billede= |præfiks=Ta- |farve='Primær:' Rød Sekundær: Orange, sort, gul }} ild er en . Arter Som Bærer Kraften Spherus Magna Elementherrer * Ildens Elementherre har en bred vifte af Ildbaserede kræfter. Det Matoranske Univers I Det Matoranske Univers er Ild ofte repræsenteret af det matoranske præfiks Ta-'' såvel som farverne rød og orange. 'Matoran' * Ta-Matoranere repræsenterer Elementet Ild. Ta-Matoranere indeholder også en meget lille mængde af Elementar Ildenergi, hvilket giver dem stor modstand mod varme og flammer. Alle Ildens Matoranere, Toaer og Turagaer er hankøn. * Ildens er besidder Ildens Elementkraft, hvilket giver dem muligheden for at skabe, styre og absorbere ild og varme, kun begrænset af behovet for at vente på, at deres Elementare Ildenergi genoplades efter de løber tør for den. * Ildens Turagaer besidder små spor af Elementar Ildenergi. 'Bohrok' * Tahnok have a very limited range of Fire powers. * Some Fohrok had a very limited range of Fire powers. * The Bahrag have a wider range of Fire powers than the Tahnok. 'Rahi' * The Fire Entity was a creature composed entirely of elemental Fire, affording it great control over the element. * Fire Gafna can emit pulses of elemental Fire energy from their tails. * Fire Burnak can emit pulses of elemental Fire energy. * The Kanohi Dragon can breathe fire. * Lava Rats burst into flames as a defense mechanism. 'Skakdi' * Skakdi of Fire can only access their power if they work with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon that allows them to focus their Fire power individually. Examples * Creating blasts and/or focused beams of fire and/or heat ** Heating an object/area * Controlling fire and/or heat * Absorbing fire and/or heat * Detecting heat sources * Unleashing a Fire Nova Blast * Setting a timed blast of Fire Combinations * When combined with the Elemental Power of Air, Fire can be used to create a tornado of fire. * In tandem with the Elemental Power of , it can be used to make lava. * In conjunction with the Elemental Power of , Fire can form an instant seal. * Used in conjunction with the Elemental Power of Sand, it can produce glass. * When used together with the Elemental Power of , it can produce lava or glass. * When combined with the Elemental Power of , it can be used to make steam. * Beings other than and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis cage. As long as each of them wields a different Element, providing that and are not included at the same time, any six Toa can create a Protodermis cage. Users '''All of the following have/had the Element of Fire and/or its sub-powers:' * Ackar - Granted to him by the Ignika's power. * The Bahrag * All Fire Burnak * The Element Lord of Fire * The Fire Entity * All Fire Gafna * Some Fohrok - Through their shields. * The Kanohi Dragon * Kraata-Kal * Krahka - While using Toa Vakama's form. * All Lava Rats - As a defense mechanism. * All Skakdi of Fire - Only in conjunction with other Skakdi, or through certain weapons. **Hakann - Has a natural resistance to Heat; could focus his Fire powers through his Lava Launcher. ** A Skakdi in Nektann's army * All Tahnok - Through their Fire Shields. * All Ta-Matoran - Inaccessible; manifests as a resistance to heat. * All of Fire ** Dume ** Jaller - His powers as a Toa Inika were combined with Lightning. ** Lhikan ** Norik - Lost upon his mutation into a Rahaga, but regained when the mutation was reversed. ** Prototype - Diminished after centuries as a fusion. ** - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva, but decreased when he was reverted to a Toa Mata. *** Akamai - A Toa Kaita of Tahu, and . ** Vakama - His Toa Disk also had Fire powers. ** A Toa of Fire from the Toa Cordak * All Turaga of Fire - Diminished after their transformation from Toa. ** Dume ** Lhikan ** Vakama All of the following locations are/were affiliated with Fire: * Great Volcano * Cavern of Fire * Vulcanus * Ta-Metru * Ta-Wahi ** Ta-Koro Trivia * Although lava is commonly associated with Fire, it cannot be controlled by Fire users. * Fire can be used underwater, though it is harder to maintain and requires more concentration. See also * Gallery:Elemental Powers § Fire * Heat de:Feuer fr:Feu Category:Fire